Crime Does Pay
Crime Does Pay is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth case of Stonemoor and the eightieth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Bridgeport. Plot After beat cop Todrick Cole informed the police of a murder, the player and April hurried to the victim's penthouse and discovered the body of bank director Ilya Richardson, who had sustained acidic burns on his throat. Alexandre confirmed that the victim suffered from acid burns after ingesting an ice cream sundae infused with sulphuric acid. They soon found clues to suspect the victim's butler Sawyer Westbrook, socialite Gianna Flores and famous lawyer Fabien Fawkes before they found out the victim was recently visiting someone at the local hotel swimming pool. They then went to the hotel swimming pool, where they found clues to suspect tango tutor Christi Debora, who was teaching the victim how to dance, and pensioner Ina Carlson, who had trespassed the swimming pool while looking for a place to sleep. Later they found out that someone had been caught on CCTV, breaking into the victim's penthouse. They soon found out that it was Fabien who snuck into the victim's penthouse, which Fabien revealed was because the victim refused to help him with funding his law company. They soon found enough clues to arrest Ina for the crime. Ina confessed to killing Ilya, saying it's what he deserved for his corruption. Ina confessed that when her mother died, she went to check on the inheritance, only to find that a financial error had caused it to disappear. Later, Ina discovered that Ilya had cheated her out of her inheritance, taking the money for himself. After some digging, she found out many people had been cheated out of money by Ilya and his corruption. To take a stand, Ina crept into the victim's penthouse and placed acid inside his ice cream sundae, lying in wait for him to eat it. When he did, she watched from a distance as the acid burned his throat. For her murder, Ina was sentenced to twenty years in prison for the murder by Judge South, who had returned from his honeymoon. Post-trial, Emilio and Damien requested to speak with the player and April. The married couple told the pair that following Ilya's death, his penthouse had been placed on the market and they wanted to buy it as their forever home. Due to them lacking the proper paperwork, they spoke to Fabien who revealed that the property info had been left in Ilya's study, prompting them to go there. After Valerie checked the paperwork, she told Emilio and Damien everything was in order. They then went to make a deposit on the penthouse. Meanwhile, Chief Flanagan asked to speak to the player and Spencer. He told them that the serial thief, dubbed the Thief of Hearts by journalist Molly Hooper, had left a message for him by the pool and asked the pair to investigate. There, they found the note and sent it to Valentina for analysis. Valentina revealed that the message many illusions to friendship and familiarity, before confessing her belief that the Thief of Hearts was someone Dustin knew. They then asked Dustin about this, who insisted he had no idea who the Thief of Hearts was. Finally, the team reconvened in the station where Emilio gushed about his and Damien's new penthouse. The team then decided to check out the journalism offices in the district for more info on the Thief of Hearts. Summary Victim *'Ilya Richardson' (found dead in his penthouse, suffered from acid burns) Murder Weapon *'Sulphuric Acid' Killer *'Ina Carlson' Suspects Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect practices the tango Profile *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect practices the tango Profile *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect practices the tango Profile *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect practices the tango Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect practices the tango Profile *The suspect wears a pocket watch Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has access to acids. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer practices the tango. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer wears a pocket watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Penthouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cushions, Tray) *Examine Tray. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Sawyer Westbrook) *Ask Sawyer Westbrook about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Study) *Investigate Victim's Study. (Clues: Photo Frame, Faded File) *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Gianna Flores) *Ask Gianna about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Faded File. (Result: Law File Revealed; New Suspect: Fabien Fawkes) *Ask Fabien about working for the victim. *Examine Cushions. (Result: Sundae Glasses) *Examine Sundae Glasses. (Result: Icecream Sample) *Analyze Icecream Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to acids) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Swimming Pool. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Jacket, Security Camera) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Clues: Tango Business Card; New Suspect: Christi Debora) *Ask Christi about teaching the victim. *Examine Jacket. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Ina Carlson) *Ask Ina about her jacket at the swimming pool. *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Ask Gianna about her argument with the victim. (Attribute: Gianna eats ice cream and has access to acids; New Crime Scene: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief, Burnt Poster) *Examine Burnt Poster. (Result: Strange Grains) *Examine Strange Grains. (Result: Protein Shake Mix; Attribute: Sawyer has access to acids) *Confront Sawyer about burning the victim's poster with acid. (Attribute: Sawyer eats ice cream) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices the tango, Christi practices the tango, Gianna practices the tango) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Fabien about breaking into the victim's penthouse. (Attribute: Fabien practices the tango and eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Study Desk) *Investigate Study Desk. (Clues: Checkbook, Victim's Poster) *Examine Checkbook. (Result: Check Details) *Ask Ina about the check written to her. (Attribute: Ina has access to acids, practices the tango and eats ice cream) *Examine Victim's Poster. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Pink Eyeshadow) *Ask Christi about the victim's flirtations. (Attribute: Christi eats ice cream and has access to acids, Sawyer practices the tango) *Investigate Pool Deck. (Clues: Trash Can, Acid Bottle) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Acid Bottle. (Result: Glossy Substance) *Analyze Glossy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pocket watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to You Can Bank On It (2/6). (No stars) You Can Bank On It (2/6) *See how you can help Emilio. *Ask Fabien about the property info. (Reward: Ka-Ching Brooch) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Property Info) *Analyze Property Info. (05:00:00) *Tell Emilio and Damien about the property. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Dustin needs you urgently. *Investigate Hotel Swimming Pool. (Clue: Pool Equipment) *Examine Pool Equipment. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Thief of Hearts' Letter) *Analyze Thief of Hearts' Letter. (06:00:00) *Ask Dustin if he knows the thief. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "crime doesn't pay", meaning that ultimately, crime does not benefit the criminal, and only results in negative consequences. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Bridgeport